Toy Racers
Toy Racers is a Game the User has downloaded into Mainframe. Its true name is never mentioned. It is a racing-themed game with a twist. The racers are all small animated toys in a children's bedroom. The User character is a woman racer doll dressed in pink driving a stereotypical 'Compact Pussycat' pink feminine car with a large umbrella. She speaks with a syrupy upper-class U.S. Southern accent. The User's objective is not to finish 1st position, but successfully escape from the room. However, there is only one sure method to feasibly accomplish this: via the open window high above. To win she has to make it past all the pitfalls to a pink colored jet and fly it to freedom. The final level of this Game is based entirely within a young child's bedroom. The room is decorated with drawings of sketchy monster art with a poster of hockey players. There are toys scattered around everywhere and a bedspread with a large teddy bear. Game Sprites all take the form of sentient children's toys varying in size; due to game play and racing theme they all act as obstructions, either threatening to block or destroy the User's vehicle. Some hazards have to be avoided altogether such as bouncing balls and toy plastic snakes roaming the floor, not to mention dodging various objects like rolling baseball bats, jumping sneakers, skateboards and falling darts. These all move in random unpredictable paths meaning the racer characters end up relying on luck, rather than skill to survive. Keeping with this chaotic and zany environment, some supposed-obstacles like the toy robots fall over themselves and amusingly cannot get back up again. Some obstacles serve as blockades forcing User and Mainframer alike to find another safe route for instance a white Ford Bronco will be chased by a solid line of never-ending police cars. There are Game Sprites that target and deliberately hunt down an individual racer, such as a wooden dinosaur model-skeleton. It will attack the racer's mode of transport leaving them vulnerable. Also Red Angle-poise lamps hop around trying to capture the players. Anyone caught by these is effectively knocked out of the race. Not all Game Sprites serve as potential threats though, some are merely speculators watching the racers progress like the tiny Indian toy high up on the desk for example. Since the racers are so small the bedroom itself serves as an entire circuit, even its carpets act as dividers segregating the racetrack for some heavier vehicles. The sprites/binomes will reboot as miniature toys themselves complete with gadgets and cars necessary to keep the User constantly occupied. The racers can also make use of other vehicles such as jet planes or gyrocopters found throughout the bedroom. Guardian Enzo and AndrAIa entered this Game while the CPU forces prepared the firewall but Enzo was still shaken from his earlier encounter with Megabyte. He desperately needed to get his confidence back but Cyrus had already rallied a propaganda campaign, turning many of the Mainframers against the young defender. The User character appears and frightens away the mob. AndrAIa confronts Cyrus and Enzo tells him straight that if they don't start working together they'll all be nullified. The players reboot, Cyrus with his powerful car tries to use it against the young Sprites, but Frisket had somehow rebooted along as his traveling companion, growling at him, then with a wheezing, asthmatic laugh. The racers pursue the User's car as she remains one step ahead of them, narrowly avoiding the hazards. A line of cop cars blocks their path while a wooden dinosaur appears, but AndrAIa makes a perilous leap on her bike chasing after the User. The dinosaur attacks Cyrus' car but Enzo attracts it away, it almost bites him until Frisket pounces on its tail, chasing it away. Cyrus admires the young Guardian's actions by risking his life for others, however they look on horrified as the User finds her Jet which is about to take off for the window. Cyrus agrees to help Enzo by driving his golden sports car. Using an ejector-seat the Binome launches Cadet Matrix onto the wing. Enzo is ready to subdue the User but strangely has a 'Guardian Bob doll' instead of an expected gun. The Jet takes off and climbs into the air. Enzo quickly jams the doll into the aircraft's wing flaps. This screws up the plane's flight path and the small Sprite falls off, he is saved by Cyrus flying in a gyrocopter. The User can no longer control the Jet crying "Help, Help!" before crashing into the dartboard, ending the Game. (Firewall) The User's form in this Game was saved as undeleted RAM. After the Viral Wars, Mainframe began to crash. All undeleted RAM was released into the system, including the User from the Toy Racers Game. (System Crash) References *The User character in this episode is a reference to Penelope Pitstop, a Hanna-Barbera cartoon character who appeared in the show Wacky Races and its spin-off The Perils of Penelope Pitstop. *Cyrus' character is also a reference to Wacky Races character Dick Dastardly and his dog Muttly, this also includes his car. *Enzo's introduction is based on the famous Ian Fleming character James Bond. *This is the only game to feature a female User. *Parts of the Game's room bear a striking resemblance to Andy's Room from the 1995 Disney/Pixar computer animated film Toy Story. Category:Games